In the printing industry, it is known that significant savings can be achieved if the presses are run continuously. For this reason, equipment has been developed to enable individual rolls of paper web to be spliced together so that the presses do not have to be stopped or if stopped are stopped for only a minimum of time to change rolls of paper.
The web splicing equipment can be automatic, such as that shown in the Tokuno, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,780,960, or manual, such as that shown in the Matalia U.S. Pat. No. 4,009,841. However, it usually includes means of gluing the repsective ends of two rolls of paper web together to form a continuous web and one or more paster rollers that hold the respective glued ends of the two rolls together until a suitable bond is formed.
The web splicing equipment generally works very well. However, on occasion a defective splice may result from a web sticking to a paster roller. When this occurs the presses must be stopped if the splice fails or a portion of the press production must be discarded if the splice holds but results in an unacceptable section of web.
There is a need for improved paster rollers that eliminate or reuce the problems of paper webs sticking to paster rollers.